


Paintball

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Asian Nate, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Nate's name has been altered to Nhân, Openly Synth Sturges, Pranks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vietnamese Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: When Nhân suggested that Danse and Sturges get to know each other, Nate did not expect them to get along so well. Sometimes, he really wished they did not get on so well.





	Paintball

Nhân knew he should not have trusted Sturges and Danse with his Power Armour. He _knew_ it. But at the time, it had been such a great idea. A Super Mutant suicider had self-imploded just a little too close to him, and had knocked out the right side of the armour, while his left side was busy being a chew toy for two Super Mutant pups. He'd been exhausted by the time he'd gotten back, and Sturges had offered, and Danse wanted to help, and Nhân had hoped the two synths would get along and this would be a good opportunity for them to bond, and he was so _very_ tired... He'd gone to lie down for a nap, and come out to _this._

His Power Armour was repaired, but was also a bold shade of hot pink.

"Um." Nhân said, because really what other thing could you say in the face of hot pink Power Armour? To his left, Sturges was snickering by the wall. Danse was in front of him, impassively inspecting his laser rifle.

"Afternoon, Nhân," Danse said. "We fixed your Power Armour whilst you were asleep."

"And we made some improvements." Sturges' voice was light with glee. "What do you think?"

"It's very..." Nhân struggled to find the right adjective. "...pink."

And it was. Somehow, Sturges and Danse had managed to find the pinkest shade of pink paint - which somehow _still existed in the Commonwealth_ \- then had managed to coat his Power Armour in the stuff and had gotten it to dry without Nhân noticing it. With some suspicion, Nhân reached up and switched on the headlamp - to his dismay, that had also been switched out to pink.

"An astute observation, Nhân." Danse responded, hiding a smile behind his inspection of his laser rifle. Nhân mock-scowled at him, which only made Sturges giggle harder.

"Do I want to know why my Power Armour is pink?"

"Well, y'see..." Sturges' grin was infuriating.  "I had need of some paint pots, except there was still some paint left in them."

"So we got rid of the paint." Danse added, and gods _damnit_ his smile had no business being that adorable.

"And the eyes? You turned the eyes pink too."

"Oh, Danse wanted to know how the eyes worked." Sturges shrugged. "I showed him."

"It was very interesting." Dans paused, before his smile morphed into a shit-eating grin. "Very... illuminating."

Nhân groaned, and covered his face. Not only was Danse now pranking him, he was also telling puns. 

"Very funny," he said wryly. "I regret ever putting you two together."  


"Now come on, boss," Sturges laughed, clapping Nhân on the back. "I didn't teach him _that_. My puns are far more-"

Sturges explaination was cut off by the sound of the warning siren being set off - from the shouting, it sounded like Raiders coming across the bridge. Nhân looked at his Power Armour, and felt himself smiling.

"Who wants to see the look on the Raiders' faces when I plough through them in this monstrosity?"

BREAK

The Raiders were repelled, as they always were.That evening, they sat around the lantern, and drank wine and water and whatever else they could find to drink in celebration. Danse and Nhân sat together, hands entwined, while Sturges sat to Danse's left. The others sat at various points around the lantern - even Preston had been convinced to come and sit down for a little bit, although he wasn't drinking.

"Did you see their leaders face when they saw you?" Preston was saying. "I don't think I've seen anyone more terrified in my life."

"See?" Sturges crowed. "I told you the pink paint was an improvement."

"Are you certain it was the paint? I think it was the Gatling laser that put him off..." Nhân patted the massive gun that lay across his thighs, whilst the others laughed. Danse too was laughing, and Nhân could not help but lean across and kiss him.

"I'm glad you found our trick funny." Danse murmured to him as they parted. Nhân laughed.

"It was very funny. I liked your puns." Nhân grinned at him. "You're cleaning it off in the morning."

"Not a fan of the pink?"

"I prefer something a little more... understated."

"A pity. You look good in pink."

"A tragic loss, I'm certain." Nhân paused, then leaned up to whisper in his ear, placing his free hand on Danse's neck. "Besides, I'm not going to turn down an occasion to see you all wet and soaped up washing down my Power Armour..."

He felt the heat rise underneath his hand as Danse processed his words, before Danse turned and kissed him again, warm and enthusiastic, and indicative that if Nhân was lucky, he wouldn't have to wait until the morning to see Danse's lovely figure all hot and bothered-

"Get a room, you two." Sturges complained beside them, to a chorus of wolf-whistles and jeering from the other Minutemen. They parted, laughing, and Nhân planted a light kiss on the tip of Danse's nose before moving away. Danse was a very lovely shade of pink now, and Nhân that pink belonged more on Danse than it did his Power Armour.


End file.
